Three-dimensional integrated structures generally comprise at least two integrated circuits fabricated independently then connected together. Conventionally, to connect the back side of a first integrated circuit to the front side of a second integrated circuit, through-silicon vias are produced inside the first integrated circuit.
During operation of these integrated circuits, the various components of the integrated circuits release heat. This heat generally limits the operating power of the integrated circuits and therefore their performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,768 describes through-silicon vias that include carbon structures to decrease thermal expansion of the through-silicon vias and increase electrical conductivity. Furthermore, PCT Application Publication No. WO 2010/120448 describes wide, thermally conductive through-silicon vias.